


Orange-Peach Rose

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Marshmallows, bicycle, rose</p>
<p>Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!</p>
<p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Orange-Peach Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Marshmallows, bicycle, rose
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

The following morning Mycroft shows up just a few minutes after ten am, a small paper grocery bag in one hand and a vibrant orange and peach blended rose with the leafs still on the steam. Her mind recalls what the meaning behind roses is and smiles, orange for fascination, peach for desire, and with the leafs for you may hope.

Goody, perhaps they are going to get past cuddling soon. What a lovely declaration, so very Mycroft.

Accepting the rose and the bag, she smiles at him happily, heading into the kitchen with the items. After setting the bag on the table, she heads to the cupboard to pull out a slender crystal vase, reaching for it. Only it has somehow got pushed to the back of the cupboard so she is about to go fetch a stepstool when she feels Mycroft step up behind her. His longer body fitted perfectly against her back as he reaches past her and lifts the vase off the shelf with ease before setting it down on the counter in front of her.

It sends a thrill of warmth through her body the way he is pressed against her back and she leans back against him with a small smile.

A moment later he steps back, and she chuckles softly, moving to put water and sugar into the vase before placing her perfect rose within it. Her smile softens as she strokes her finger tips over the silky petals before she turns to the bag. Digging through the bag, she grins at its offerings. There are cinnamon gram-crackers, three types of peanut butter, nutella, marshmallows, several different types of chocolate bars, and two things of milk, one chocolate, and one regular.

Turning to face him, she curiously asks, “I see the basics for s’mores, but what is the different types of peanut butter and nutella for?”

A light flush colors his skin as he answers, “S’morgasms and s’morgasmics.”

Entranced by the way his skin slowly goes from creamy pale to light peach, she stares at him with wide eyes while she waits for him to finish explaining.

“S’morgasms are s’mores with peanut butter, while s’morgasmics are with nutella. Anthea suggested them to me when I mentioned I wished to make s’mores.” He finishes, his blush getting deeper, making all of his freckles stand out.

“Sounds tasty,” she remarks, turning to get cups out of the cupboard before handing him the bag and motioning for the living room. She is very happy that she had the fireplace cleaned and had bought some new fireplace logs. After she sets the cups down on the small coffee table, she fetches the two roasting sticks she had purchased for when she goes camping from her bedroom closet. When she returns to the living room it is to Mycroft removing his over coat and suit jacket, leaving him in his button down and waistcoat after he had already laid out the sugary choices plus fetched a plate and knife from the kitchen.

“Yummy,” she murmurs appreciatively, enjoying the view. For some reason he seems to think that he is overweight and really, he is not. His body is a little soft around the middle, but not horribly so. He is still mostly muscle according to the way his clothing fits. They are definitely going to have to work on that when their relationship deepens as she sure it eventually will.

After all, that orange-peach rose was a declaration of hope, fascination, and desire. While it is not a declaration of love, it is still rather major for the man called the Iceman due to his emotional blockage.

Settling onto the floor next to him, she smiles as he inquires, “Would you prefer white or chocolate milk to go with the s’more combinations?”

“Chocolate, though please make sure that none of the chocolate is somewhere my babies can get it, chocolate can kill cats.” She answers as she pets Ally who is rubbing against her leg.

He nods, pouring the milk for her before moving the chocolate so it is close by. “Do you have a bowl with a lid perhaps?” he questions after a moment’s thought.

With a nod, she gets up and fetches one of the flat square Tupperware containers before returning to the living room. Once she has settled back into her spot, she places twists around to place all of the chocolate bar in the container and carefully press the lid on it. While she does that, her other two cats come to investigate, before curling up on the sofa to sleep.

Scooting closer to him, she grabs the first cooking rod and places a marshmallow on it before reaching out to heat it up. Next to her, he grabs the other one to do the same. For a while they just sit there, roasting marshmallows and enjoying each other’s company. After eating a few of the roasted marshmallows they each make their own type of s’mores. She actually decides on a s’morgasm with the creamy peanut butter that he brought over.

Taking a nibbling bite, she finds that she vastly enjoys the flavor combination of gram-cracker, dark chocolate, creamy peanut butter, and roasted marshmallow. “Oh that’s tasty,” she tells him when she is done with it, “thank Anthea for the suggestion for me.”

“Will do,” he replies as he finishes his regular s’more with milk chocolate.

“So, share one memory from your childhood,” she prompts him before taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

Biting his lip distractedly, he thinks about it for a minute before answering, “I learned to ride a bicycle when I was four without training wheels. Mummy was rather proud of me.” Tilting his head he encourages, “Your turn.”

She is faster to answer, replying, “When I was little we would go camping every summer. It was always my grandpa, cousins, and me. All of our parents would complain for weeks afterwards that he was spoiling us.” she scoots a bit closer so that their legs are touching.

Most of the morning is spent with them making the three variations of the s’mores and talking about different memories of their childhood and youth. By the time they are done, she is seated right against his side, pressing against him from shoulder to ankle and enjoying the feeling of closeness.

  


**Author's Note:**

> S'morgasm and S'morgasmics are from the story Corsicuum by ladyofthemasque


End file.
